Save Me
by writergirl27
Summary: Even when she was at her worst he always managed to see right through her, make her hate him again, and make herself fall even more in love with him.


Title: Save Me

Author:Writergirl27

Rating: T (might become m later)

Synopsis: Even when she was at her worst he always managed to see right through her, make her hate him again, and make herself fall even more in love with him.

Characters: Sam P. and Freddie B.

A/N: This might be a one-shot, two-shot or multi-chapter story but I would really like reviews to see how far I might take this. Thanks for reading though!

When I was seven my dad left my mom and I alone in a ratty apartment. Needless to say, my mom wasn't so pleased. For ten years now I've had to listen to how horrible my father is, how he left us when we needed him most, how Carl was such a better husband and father to me, Melanie and my half-sister Ashley. Although I doubt that she even new what he did or that she repeated it everyday. My mom drinks and she has been drinking for as long as I can remember. I think that might be why my Dad left…but if that's why how come he didn't take me with him?

Of course, Melanie got to go away to boarding school because she got the brains and Carl never got to bother her. Ashley is his little kiss up and he does everything for her nothing _to_ her. Meanwhile, I get the short end of the stick.

_Flashback:_

I flashed the paper briefly in front of him. Of course forgetting that the English paper wasn't the one I turned the F to an A on. He grabbed my arm halfway through waving it.

"What is this Samantha?" He asked.

"Um….that's just an F for Fantastic, you know? A for Awful, B for boring-" I tried to come up with the best excuse I could think of.

"Ahhh I see." He started to explain and he looked full of understanding. Maybe he wouldn't yell after all. Then the rest seemed to be a blur. All I remember was seeing his fist fly at me. The searing pain now in my cheek, the taste of blood in my mouth, and the hot tears pouring out. It finally hit me that he had punched me. The man who I confided in for _everything_ punched me. I was shocked but he stood there barley caring. "Don't ever fail a paper again ok?"

_End of Flashback_

That was just the beginning. Sure he hit Melanie a few times but she didn't seem to care because it just seemed to be motivation. For me, it almost made me want to do better. Of course I would spend all of class coming up with excuses for the latest bruise on my cheek or scab on my knee because "I fell" didn't seem to be cutting it. Of course I barley understood the material so then of course it was hard to pass tests and then the cycle would repeat itself.

Then he always seemed to come back for more. He loved to yell and hit. My life seemed horrible. Not to mention that Carly seemed to be disappearing more and more and Freddie…well I didn't like talking to Freddie.

Then came the day that the school had called to inform my dad that I was flunking Algebra. I was terrified but Carly wouldn't let me stay at her place because she was having someone else over. I opened the door to the trailer to find him staring at me and his face was…smiling. It was too evil of a smile. Then it hit me.

The next thing that he did made me never want to talk about it again. It made me sick and hate myself.

One day after a particular brutal beating I went into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and looked at the bruise that was forming on my cheek. I knew that no makeup would be able to cover it. Oh well. Just then my moms razor fell from the shelf. It had never occurred to me that all my problems could be solved in one simple motion and so then I took the razor and slid it across my wrist. As the blood poured out I felt somewhat of a release of emotion and I felt immediately better.

The next day I walked into school wearing long sleeves. And I bumped into Freddie. My books fell onto the floor and slammed my cut up my arm.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"Geez why are you in such a bad mood?" Freddie asked.

"Um…nothing. I got to go" I yelled and ran to my first period class. I avoided Freddie all day.

I was at home when the doorbell rang. I ran up to get it and found-Freddie?

"I need to talk to you. We're going to Carly's place." He said and nearly grabbed my hand and walked me out. We finally arrived at the iCarly studio.

We sat down on the top of the car.

"Look Sam I know something's wrong. You never let me leave without putting in an insult." Freddie explained. He looked into my eyes with concern. I looked at the floor.

"I'm fine Freddie." I replied.

"No you're not. Why are you wearing sweaters all the sudden?" He brushed his fingertips against my forearm. I tried not to cry out in pain.

"It's nothing really." I barely squeaked out. Then he grabbed the edge of the sleeve. I stood up but he kept on tugging. "Look cheese brain let go!" I shouted.

"Sam what's wrong!" By then he had pinned me on the floor and pulled back the sleeve. He stopped tugging and pinning me down. I could see the fear in his eyes.

"What is that?" He asked looking at my arm. I froze.

"My-my dad." I could feel the tears coming and I didn't feel like stopping them. "He….does things to me."

"Things? What the hell does he do?" Freddie asked with his voice increasing with anger.

"He just does things Freddie." I said. By now I was in sobs. Freddie pulled me into a hug.

"Look Sam, he won't hurt you anymore. I'm here now." He held me tighter. Then I turned to him and I kissed him. This was different from when we kissed on his balcony. Instead of kissing just to do it I felt safe and right.

Freddie held me tighter as we kissed and for once I felt right, safe and just perfect.


End file.
